


Now That I See You

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Music That Inspires a Story [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Marinette has noticed the intimate details of her partner. The moonlight only helped them bring them together.Her heart betrayed her mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Music That Inspires a Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Now That I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I See The Light - Tangled (The Movie)

Marinette sat quietly as she watched her partner animatedly talk about some interesting thing that happened to him in his civilian form. His eyes were wide and accompanied his bright smile. Even his laugh was carefree. It was enjoyable, calming, and just so refreshing. Battles rarely led to these moments, but when she was able to spend time with him during their patrols, or just like this when he visited her as her civilian self, she failed to remember a time where she didn’t relish in his presence. 

She took in his form, memorizing every detail that she can see in the darkness of the evening. She was thankful that the full moon shone brightly tonight, highlighting every bit of curvature, crevice, and chisel that his skin tight suit gave off. She gripped the railing tightly, hoping to calm down the flutters that seemed to grow in her belly. 

Over the last two years, Chat Noir had matured, both physically and emotionally. His never-ending growth spurts had grown him tall enough to tower her by a head and a half. His shoulders now broad with muscles so toned that the suit just caressed them in the right areas. He changed the look of his hair, the messy mused mop that she had grown to love was now a modern look of a beautiful fade into a teased, well gelled sweep that just accentuated his chiseled jawline and bright green eyes that she swore only grew brighter as he aged. And his voice. His timid voice had deepened, only adding to the package that is now the postpubescent Chat. 

Now it was her heart that decided to betray her. 

Chat had also grown to understand that his consistent flirting went nowhere. He became more interested in ensuring her protection and safety over the silly flirting and ill-timed cat puns, and the care that he put into the civilians only brought out his sensitive side. This was a side that Marinette knew he had buried deep inside his fun and flirtatious exterior and she was glad to witness this in both parts of her life. His compassion, his love, his fears, his sorrows, his pain – the world of Chat was much smaller than he had made it out to be during the first year of their partnership and she wanted to understand and soothe and hold him during the trivial parts of his life that he has tried so hard to keep hidden. 

But all the silent communication over the years has only strengthen her understanding of his body language. She spent many a night with tears in her eyes wishing she could miraculous ladybug his pain and suffering and bring him back to the happy carefree man that she sees in front of her right now. It was too much for her to keep to herself sometimes (her kwami has learned to let her vent out her frustrations into her pillow and leave her be), but she would always take the moment to listen to him whenever he needed her the most – as Ladybug or as Marinette – and she would give him the world if she could. 

Sighing, she looked forward past her balcony and breathed in the coolness of the night, watching the blinking lights that dotted the Parisian skyline. The soothing voice beside her was now a satiated hum, but the sweet sound of her nickname pulled her out of her revere. 

“Princess?” 

Her heart continued to betray her. 

She turned back to Chat noticing the 1000-kilowatt smile that she cherished oh so much. His elbow leaned against the railing as his body turned slightly towards her. His eyes, pure and full of dreams, looked lovingly at her as he reached his clawed hand towards her face to brush a stray strand of hair that had moved from the wind. Without thinking, she reached up to grasp the hand, placing it against her cheek as she nuzzled against it, her eyes shuttering closed as she felt the warmth radiating through the gloves. 

When she peered through her lashes, the continued admiration that pierced her soul watched her carefully. There was an additional hue to his cheeks that was barely visible in the moonlight, but she was so close she could see it. He had taken one step forward, never removing his hand from her cheek, and carefully placed his free hand on the small of her back and guided her body towards him. 

A blush appeared on Marinette’s cheeks; a feeling of warmth radiated to her toes. She looked down, a little bashful over their closeness. They were merely centimeters apart, awaiting with bated breath, a little unsure if the unspoken feeling between them should be addressed. 

Chat slid his hand from her cheek to her chin, lifting it ever so slightly so he could see her sapphire eyes. The moonlight seemed to have deepened their hue, making it completely impossible to look away. He wanted a confirmation, something that told him no, but she stood there gazing into his own peridot orbs silently urging him on. 

Eyes shuttering close, warm clouds of air tantalizing their faces before he leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers, mouths moving in unison as if it was something they so often did. It was familiar, it was sweet, it was warm. It felt like home. 

It felt _right_. 

There was no fear, no hesitation, no looking back as they moved forward into uncharted territory. Her hands reached up to touch the little patch of skin that peaked through his collar as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist, placing them closer together and deepening the kiss. 

When all the air escaped their lungs, they reluctantly separated to allow them to fill back up. Still holding her close, he leaned his forehead against hers, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. She nuzzled her nose against his and placed a soft kiss to his lips, encouraging another round of sweet, sensual kisses. 

She memorized the taste of cinnamon and the faint lingering smell of Camembert mixed with a musky cologne that tantalized her senses; the way his lips felt against her own, both soft and welcoming as his lips consumed her. 

Pulling back again, he couldn’t hold his tongue, the words spilling from his freshly kissed lips like a song. “I- I love you, Marinette.” 

She felt like she was dreaming. Her heart warmed at the confession and a sudden urge to give him the world flooded her being and she couldn’t control herself. Plunging back into his lips, the passionate kisses deepened as he moaned into her mouth, eliciting more passionate kisses until the dizziness of the movements overtook them. The man in front of her poured his heart to her in so little words that she smiled against his lips, kisses in between, and she spilled out her own confession. 

_“I love you too, mon chaton.”_


End file.
